Cake Fight
by AlexieVonDhorianneXP
Summary: Lima and Rasa set up a cake contest that ends up as a cake fight. But you'll never imagine what's the prize and who won it. Awkward but cool.


DCI, 10:45 pm...

Rasa was shutting down computers in the Technology Room. He would have to shut the Desktops first before he could turn the Main Computer off. It wasn't a long process, but as a rutinary activity, it could bore anyone. So there he was, every night shutting down computers before going home. As he waited, he plugged to his iPod and sat on a chair from Taye's desk. Everyone was gone except for him and Lima. As expected, he got involved with the music. It relaxed him after a hard day of work. Lima opened the door and entered the room quietly. She tapped slightly on Rasa's shoulder, making him jump in his seat. He took his headphones off while Lima took a chair from Mo's desk and sat next to him. The look in her eyes told Rasa that she was excitedly happy, but he thought she was just tired from the hard work.

-"Rough day, huh?"-asked Rasa, sighing deeply after his question.

"Tell me about it"-stated Lima as her answer.

-"But our vacations are finally coming. Remember? Next week".

-"But who's gonna watch for DCI?"

Rasa thought for a moment. He was going on vacation to Alaska and the Niagara Falls while Lima had challenged herself to climb the Himalaya mountains. But before he could say anything, Lima spoke.

-"That's why I'd like to ask you for a little contest."-started Lima-"You see... everyone here just love cakes and most of them know how to bake them. It doesn't have anything to do with dancing, but I've tried THEIR homemade cakes and they're spectacular. So would you please allow me to give the announcement tomorrow? You could try them... and the baker of the best cake gets to rule DCI for the entire month we're gone".

-"Sounds like a tasty idea to me"-said Rasa-"So you can count with my permission"

Rasa smiled and Lima shook hands with him. She stood up and rolled the chair back to where it was. Then she left the room with an excitement smile.

Next day at DCI, 11:25 am...

While everyone started to take their Fun Breaks before going to lunch at 12:30, Lima crossed the room and stood in the very center of it, holding her tablet. She then asked for attention and spoke.

-"Crews, I'd like to make an announcement"-said Lima.

-"Are we getting raises?"-interrupted Lil T, raising her hand.

"Tiyanna!"-yelled out Taye, softly hitting her stomach.

-"Raises are in process, but what I'm about to say it's better"-intrigued Lima.

-"And that is?..."-asked MacCoy, muffled by the Chips Ahoy he was eating.

-"Rasa and I are proud to present you the Cake Contest!"-exclaimed Lima between smiles-"You bake your cakes and bring them here. It can have 3 layers as a minimum, and 4 layers as a maximum. Rasa tries your cake and the best one wins. But do your best since the prize is shocking..."

-"Oh my gosh, what is it? What is it? WHAT IS IT?"-asked Lil T.

-"Since we're going on vacation to different places, the winner gets to rule DCI for the time we're gone, which is aproximately a month and a week"-answered Lima.

Everyone's eyes' opened widely as she announced the prize. Dare, Taye, Jaryn and Lil T passed out. Emilia, Glitch, Kerith and Miss Aubrey went dizzy in that very moment. The rest was just shocked.

-"You'll have to bring your cakes this Friday, if late, you get disqualified".-finished Lima, then leaving the Technology Room.

Next Friday, DCI, 1:15 pm...

The crews were exhibing their cakes in the Technology Room. The guys complained about the girls' cakes, saying that their cakes sucked. Lil T didn't care about the discussion, because of what hypnotizes everyone and has the main guilt for some people's dumbness: FACEBOOK. She was chatting with her best friend backwards to the war and facing her cake, which was the worse mistake ever! Glitch tiptoed behind her and pushed her into her own cake, making her phone end up on the floor. Her clothes and face were now filled with frosting. Everyone shut up and stared at the minis. Lil T wiped some frosting out of her eyes, nose and mouth and walked towards Glitch's cake. She cut a slice and walked towards Glitch. She smashed the slice on Glitch's face and laughed. Dare, who was in the bathroom, came in.

-"What just happened?"-asked Dare, while everyone turned around at her. She then finished the phrase-"No, seriously, what just happened?"

-"Just look at the minis"-Mo whispered.

Dare saw Lil T and Glitch and knew what was happening. She then screamed: "CAKE FIGHT!"

As these phrase was yelled, everyone fired away cake slices and plates. Some hid while the others fought. About 8 minutes later, Rasa entered.

-"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE!"-he screamed.

Everyone turned around at him and apologized. Rasa sighed. He walked through the room and tried what remained from what were once cakes. He then stopped at a yellow-frostied cake after trying it, and spoke.

-"Who made this one?"-said Rasa pointing to the cake.

-"Me, boss."-answered Lil T.

-"Crews, I'm now EXTREMELY afraid that we have a winner".

The room was silent until Emilia cheered and Taye whistled. Then the rest clapped for Lil T. Rasa congratulated her and thought for himself.

-"What a disaster"-complained Rasa.

Author's Note: You see, I was in a really silly mood when I wrote this. I deleted Becoming D-Coy but tomorrow I'll update for my crossover. I hope you like this awkward one-shot, and like I always say: R&R and PM me for special requests!^_^ Enjoy!^_^

AlexieVonDhorianneXP


End file.
